


Изумительное свидание

by ComradeSoapySoot



Series: Classicverse russian translation [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComradeSoapySoot/pseuds/ComradeSoapySoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка Хэнка и Джен сходить на свидание закончилась совсем не так, как они ждали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изумительное свидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Classicverse 1.2 A Date to Astonish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50933) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon), [Seanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanchai/pseuds/Seanchai). 



> Все персонажи и события принадлежат Стэну Ли и Marvel Comic.

 Конец августа в Нью-Йорке выдался удушающе жарким; дождя не было уже неделю, хотя воздух был влажный, и не было ни намека на ветерок. Было так жарко, что Джен уже начала жалеть, что надела под летнее платье костюм Осы и что настояла на том, чтобы сидеть не в помещении, где был кондиционер, а за столиком на террасе, потому что так было романтичнее. Слава богу, соломенная шляпа обеспечивала какую-никакую тень.

 Так или иначе Хэнк, похоже, совершенно растерял весь романтический потенциал. Он не только не приоделся, он даже не заметил, какое на Джен платье, кроме того, что оно «очень розовое». Еще он не заметил, что у нее новая стрижка. Заметил он только новые сережки, и то только потому, что они были в виде божьих коровок.

 Они сидели за маленьким круглым столиком в кафе, между ними лежали меню, и они говорили о «работе».

 – Я тут думал, – говорил Хэнк, невидящим взглядом уставаясь в меню, – наши костюмы пропитаны частицами Пима и уменьшаются и увеличиваются вместе с нами, так?

 – Так, – соглашалась Джен. – И слава богу. Сложно было бы принимать нас всерьез, если бы мы были голыми, – улыбнулась она, надеясь, что Хэнк улыбнется в ответ.

 – Именно, – Хэнк кивнул и махнул в ее сторону рукой, – твой костюм уменьшается, потому что касается тебя, когда ты активируешь частицы Пима. Но я вот что думаю: если я смогу найти способ расширить эффект изменения массы на большую область, и так, что понадобится меньше телесного контакта, тогда все, чего ты коснешься и что было пропитано частицами, сможет уменьшиться тоже.

 Джен кивнула, показав, чтобы он продолжал.

 – Если я пойму, как можно это сделать, мы сможем брать с собой предметы, когда уменьшаемся! Все, что нужно сделать – это взять объект, уменьшиться, не выпуская его, и он вернется к обычному размеру, когда ты снова вырастешь, – они схватил рукой воздух, поднял и опустил руку, изображая процесс изменения размера. – Может, я даже смогу сделать так, что объект оставался уменьшенным даже после того, как я увеличусь обратно.

 Откровенно говоря, это было бы очень полезно. Самой большой и постоянной проблемой формы Осы было то, что, несмотря на то, что она могла летать, она все равно была слишком маленькой и не могла ничего с собой унести.

 – Или увеличить что-нибудь и оставить громадным? – предложила она, вливаясь в обсуждение, хотя не об этом она планировала говорить на их свидании.

 Хэнк покачал головой:

 – Это будет труднее. Не невозможно, но я еще не настолько усовершенствовал увеличение, как уменьшение.

 – Ну не знаю, – сказала Джен, кокетливо улыбаясь. – Мне показалось, что вчера ты смотрелся очень неплохо, когда мы сражались с этими автоматчиками.

 – Но не так хорошо, как Капитан Америка, – Хэнк снова покачал головой, уже невесело. – Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так двигался. Я изучал сыворотку суперсолдата; она улучшает рефлексы и выносливость, но фактически она не дает никаких суперсил, кроме небольшого исцеляющего фактора. Я никогда не понимал, насколько он хорош. Он очень пригодится в команде.

 – Старые черно-белые агитационные плакаты совсем не готовят к тому, что на самом деле, – согласилась Джен. – И опять же всегда любила высоких блондинов, – добавила она, приподняв бровь, надеясь, что Хэнк наконец поймет намек.

 – Я могу быть высоким, – ответил он немного уязвленно.

 Аггрх! Почему с этим мужчиной все так сложно?

 – Именно, – сказала она, – к тому же ты блондин, – она уже была готова добавить «и неплохо выглядишь», но подошел официант.

 – Что будет заказывать леди? – спросил он, постукивая карандашом по блокноту.

 – Овощной салат, – сказала она, – с уксусным соусом. И диетическую колу.

 Когда официант уже повернулся к Хэнку, она запаздало вспомнила, что в десертном меню видела итальянское мороженое, а оно пришлось бы очень кстати в такой невозможно жаркий день. Ничего, закажет, когда Хэнк закончит.

 Хэнк заказал себе сэндвич, и добавил:

 – И черничное мороженое обоим, пожалуйста.

 – Леди не против?

 Хэнк не особо любил мороженое; он заказал его, надеясь, что Джен это понравится. Джен широко улыбнулась официанту:

 – Звучит неплохо.

 Когда официант отошел на расстояние, где не мог их слышать, Хэнк продолжил прерванный разговор:

 – А еще он неплохо приживается. Я думал, ему будет сложно разобраться с современными технологиями.

 Джен пожала плечами и слегка поправила шляпу.

 – Думаю, ему немало помогает то, что Железный человек объясняет ему, что и как работает. Не знала даже, что Железный человек так хорошо знает, как работают технологии Старка.

 – Почему бы и нет? – сказал Хэнк, подернув губами. – Он их придумал, – он нахмурился и добавил: – Ну, его босс придумал, а он наверняка все слышал, пока Старк придумывал их, потому что он его телохранитель, и...

 – То есть ты тоже думаешь, что он Тони, – перебила его Джен. Она давно уже подозревала, с тех самых пор, как впервые нарисовался Железный человек. Команда сразу стала гораздо сильнее, когда они начали работать вместе. Она не особо хорошо знала Тони до того, как он начал спонсировать Мстителей, но из того, что она знала, было очевидно, что шансы, что он изобретет что-то очень крутое и упустит возможность испробовать это на своей шкуре, были ничтожно малы. Человек, который сам для себя строил и испытывал гоночные машины, вряд ли упустит возможность поиграть с реактивными ботинками.

 Она давно уже подозревала, но это не она первой озвучили подозрения.

 – И, ха-ха, – добавила она, – ты нарушил первое правило: не пытаться выяснить личности друг друга.

 – То еще правило, – хмыкнул Хэнк. – Железный человек – единственный, у кого есть тайная личность. Если только, конечно, Тор, когда снимает шлем, не превращается в скромного репортера или еще в кого-нибудь, в чем я сомневаюсь.

 – Точно подмечено. Ладно, выкладывай. Почему _ты_ думаешь, что это Тони?

 – Сначала ты, – предложил Хэнк.

 – Нас двоих в детстве очень часто вытаскивали на одни и те же светские мероприятия, где мне приходилось строить из себя милую девочку и уворачиваться от старых бизнесменов, которые норовили ущипнуть меня за щечки. Тони весь год, когда ему было девять – или десять? – проторчал, запершись в гардеробной с кучкой самодельных роботов. Просто не может быть, чтобы он уступил шанс поиграть с настоящим роботом какому-то наемному рабочему.

 Хэнк кивнул:

 – Кажется, логично.

 – А как догадался ты?

 Хэнк усмехнулся и развел руками:

 – Ты слышала, чтобы кто-нибудь еще называл меня Каланчей?

 – Вообще-то, нет, – сейчас, когда он специально это отметил, она вспомнила, что ни разу не слышала, чтобы кто-то, кроме Тони, так называл Хэнка, до той битвы перед парикмахерской Фьюри, когда это сделал Железный человек. – Что, вообще, значит это прозвище?

 – Вот именно, – пожал плечами Хэнк. – Он придумал его, когда мы впервые встретились на какой-то большой научной конференции. Я демонстрировал первые результаты ранних экспериментов над частицами Пима, а он представлял какие-то новые запатентованные микросхемы Старк Индастриз. Я даже не спрашивал, почему; я был слишком рад, что я не был больше самым младшим и нелюбимым участником конференции.

 – Тебя научное сообщество недолюбливает, потому что им до сих пор завидно, что их заткнул за пояс какой-то студент, – они были уверены, что теория Хэнка о переносе массы была неосуществима на практике, два университета даже отказали ему в гранте. Они резко сменили тон сразу, как только он прямо на их глазах уменьшился и вылетел из комнаты. – Но что им не понравилось в Тони?

 – За пять минут до того, как начал выступать один из старших инженеров НАСА, Тони разобрал его масштабную наглядную модель и собрал ее обратно. И она начала лучше работать.

 – Готова поспорить, вы двое были юными, наивными и страшно милыми. Тебе всегда очень шел лабораторный халат.

 – Правда? – спросил Хэнк, и Джен не могла сказать точно, но, кажется, он немного покраснел...

– Правда, – заверила она его. – Особенно когда наклоняешься над хроматографом.

 Хэнк улыбнулся, внезапный ветерок растрепал его волосы. Он все-таки покраснел, решила Джен. Просто очаровательно.

 И, слава богу, наконец-то ветерок!

 Ветер покачал верхушки пальм, растущих в горшках перед входом в кафе, сдул со стола салфетку, а потом резкий порыв вдруг сорвал шляпу Джен с головы, и она покатилась по улице.

 – Эй! – крикнула Джен, вылетев из-за стола, безуспешно пытаясь схватить шляпу. – Она же совсем новая!

А потом она замерла. Маленькие торнадо неслись к ним прямо по центру улицы, гремя на своем пути автомобилями. На глазах Джен оранжевый мопед взмывал в воздух и упал на тротуар, ударившись о фонарный столб.

 – Это неестественно, – сказал Хэнк. Он тоже уже стоял, хмурясь, глядя на маленькие смерчи. – Для Нью-Йорка не характерны погодные условия, при которых...

 Торнадо переметнулось на другую сторону улицы, понеслось по тротуару прямо на них, снесло скатерть с соседнего столика, а потом и вовсе его опрокинуло.

 Смерч остановился в паре футов от них, воздух перестал крутиться, и показался мужчина в нелепом зеленом костюме, на голове его был шлем, и из него вертикально вверх торчали две антеннки.

 – Приготовьтесь встретить свою кончину, Мстители, – торжественно воскликнул он, – от рук, – тут он сделал драматическую паузу, – Топ-человека!

 – Топ-человек? – переспросила Джен. Ей бы сейчас начать сражаться, а не стоять, тупо уставившись, но «Топ-человек», серьезно?

 – Разве не подошло бы лучше что-то вроде «Торнадо» или «Вихрь»? – спросил Хэнк.

 Из кафе выбежал взволнованный официант:

 – Что тут упало? Кто-нибудь... – тут он увидел «Топ-человека» и не закончил фразу. – Не важно, – сказал он. – Я звоню копам, мистер. Эти столики – собственность ресторана, – он отвернулся и бросился назад.

 Топ-человек хмыкнул:

 – Как будто копы смогут меня остановить!

 – Им и не придется, – сказал Хэнк. Он шагнул к мужчине, заметно увеличиваясь в размерах. – Мы об этом позаботимся.

 Топ-человек засмеялся и начал раскручиваться, скоро он размылся в неявный зеленый силуэт.

 – О, я тут как раз из-за тебя, блондинчик!

 Хэнк вырос до двенадцати футов и замахнулся на него громадным кулаком, зеленый вихрь легко увернулся.

 Джен уменьшилась, высвобождаясь из платья и туфель, и взлетела. Он смог увернуться от кулака, но вряд ли получится провернуть то же с ее жалом.

 Энергетический удар пришелся прямо по центру вихря, и Топ-человек неровно остановился, глядя прямо на Джен.

 – Ты за это заплатишь! – прокричал он, прижимая руку к маленькому ожогу на плече. Он снова начал раскручиваться, направляясь прямо к ней, и ее снесло ветром на полосатый сине-белый тент кафе.

 Джен схватилась за ткань, еле удерживаясь под почти ураганным ветром. Ну ладно. Лететь сейчас точно не вариант.

 Она скользнула по тенту вниз, до металлических прутьев, на которых держалась ткань, выросла до нормального размера и свалилась на землю.

 – О да-а-а, – по-кошачьи протянули из мути смерча, – задание стало куда интереснее. Хочешь еще что-нибудь снять, детка?

 – Это как разговаривать с Тасманским дьяволом, – заявила Джен, – вплоть до невнятного хрюканья и рычания.

 Топ-человек снова бросился к Хэнку, и тот в последний момент увернулся, снова тщетно пытаясь его ударить.

 – Так и жду, что он начнет брызгать слюной, – отозвался он.

 – Можете шутить сколько вздумается, – выкрикнул Топ-человек. – Вы ко мне даже не притронулись!

 – Нам надо как-то его замедлить, – крикнул Хэнк Джен, когда Топ-человек снова на него набросился, на это раз слишком быстро, чтобы увернуться. Хэнк, опрокинувшись на перевернутый столик, грузно упал на землю, сорванная скатерть захлопала в воздухе.

 Скатерть. Джен повернулась и стащила скатерть с их с Хэнком столика и подобралась к Топ-человеку. Тот, все еще раскручиваясь, склонился над Хэнком.

 – Ты принесешь мне неплохие деньги, большой парень, – сказал Топ-человек, и вот тогда Джен набросила на него скатерть.

 Ткань немедленно закрутилась в вихре, обматываясь вокруг Топ-человек, связывая его по рукам и ногам. Он перестал крутиться, и его снова стало четко видно. Он начал было стягивать с себя скатерть, но Хэнк поднялся и придавил его к тротуару.

 – Так не слишком трогательно? – спросил он, впечатывая лицо Верха в тротуар, тот ошеломленно крякнул.

 Джен уже слышала вдалеке полицейские сирены; официант постарался и угрозу свою исполнил.

 – Конница уже близко, милый, – сказала она. – Давай попробуем подержать его так, пока они не прибудут.

 Хэнк вырос еще на пять-шесть футов и сел на спину Топа. Джен подобрала с земли скатерть, сделала из нее импровизированные веревку и связала ему руки.

 К тому времени, когда подъехала полиция, официант уже принес им напитки. За счет заведения.

 Свидание совершенно провалилось, решила Джен, глядя, как Хэнк потягивает воду из стакана, который теперь был ему до смешного маленьким. Но, по крайней мере, они позанимались чем-то вместе.

 **

 Залог за Даниэля Кэннона обошелся Хаммеру дороже, чем его услуги. К стоимости еще добавилось то, что приходилось работать через посредников. Но он все равно не мог оставить Кэннона в тюрьме; чем дольше городские власти допрашивали его, тем больше вероятность того, что он проговориться, кто его нанял.

 Сейчас Кэннон стоял перед столом Хаммера, вертя в руках свой идиотский шлем, и пытался изобразить раскаяние.

 – Это чистая случайность, босс. Ты сказал, что он блондин. Но ты не говорил, что в Мстителях два блондина. И это его фотография была в газетах в прошлом месяце.

– В Мстителях три блондина, – оборвал его Хаммер. – И я подумал, что ты сможешь догадаться, кто из них Капитан Америка, учитывая, что у него долбанный флаг на всю грудь!

 – Он был в обычной одежде. Я следил за ним от самого Поместья, хотел напасть, пока вокруг никого не было. Я не знал, что у девушки тоже есть силы. Я думал, он с ней просто встречается.

 – Да ей даже не понадобились силы, чтобы тебя победить, хватило скатерти! Ты уволен, Кэннон. Я хочу, чтобы ты уехал из страны до завтрашнего утра, и если я услышу хоть краем уха, что ты кому-то назвал мое имя, я буду очень, очень недоволен.

 Кэннон был не так глуп, как казалось. Он, не проронив ни слова, ушел, натягивая обратно шлем.

 Эль Президент Земо будет крайне недоволен подобным исходом. Эль Президент Земо как-нибудь потерпит. Хаммеру было чем заняться и кроме отлавливания Капитана Америки.

 Суперсолдат может немного подождать, пока Хаммер найдет по его душу какого-нибудь суперзлодея классом повыше. А пока он уделит внимание другой своей занозе: Старк Индастриз.


End file.
